


Your Coffee, My Libido

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Tower, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Mutant Tony Stark, Power Swap, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony was definitely not going to thank Loki for swapping his and Bucky's powers, even if it resulted in them getting together.(for Tony Stark bingo S1-Power Swap, and Winteriron bingo I1-Magic)





	Your Coffee, My Libido

 "Thanks," Tony said, taking the mug of coffee from some Shield lackey that was doing grunt work-- like, for example, getting people coffee.

"Dude that's your fourth cup this afternoon," Sam pointed out. "Don't you think you should take it slower? By, y'know, not having this one?"

Tony pouted and held the mug tighter, bringing it in to his chest so that Sam wouldn't be able to make a grab for it. He wouldn't, but it was the principle of the matter. What he wasn't expecting, was for the mug to suddenly shatter in his hands. He froze in shock, the steaming coffee spilling onto his shirt and pants, and the shards of ceramic getting stuck in his hands. Weirder than the fact that he'd somehow broken his cup, was the fact that it wasn't hurting as much as it should be. He'd spilt coffee on himself before and he was no stranger to cutting his hands, so he knew how much pain he should be in; it was more than what he was currently feeling.

"What the hell?" Steve said as everyone stared at Tony and the mess he'd made of his clothes.

"I'm going to blame this on magic," Tony said, scooting the chair back from the table and getting to his feet gingerly.

"You said you didn't feel any different."

"That's because I _don't_."

"Bucky?" Steve asked, looking over to his friend. Technically, Tony and Bucky had gotten hit by the same spell at the exact same time. The spell had gone hurtling for Bucky, and Tony tried to get him out of the way in time but only succeeded in both of them getting half-hit by the spell. There hadn't been any immediate effects, and neither of them felt any different, so they'd tentatively said that the spell hadn't done anything.

"I feel fine."

"Try to dent the table," Clint said. He mimed slamming his right hand down, and Bucky took his suggestion without a second thought. Then he winced, and the table was left sitting decidedly unharmed by the hit. "Okay so uh, looks like Tony stole Buck-Buck's strength."

Bucky shook out his hand, making a face. "Not used to that."

"Does that mean I could-"

"Don't, Tony," Steve said, using his Captain America voice. "Thor, do you have any idea what spell Loki cast?"

Thor gave an apologetic shrug. "I think I heard the word 'switch', but I don't know how to undo it."

"Switch?"

"Their powers, I would assume. Normally a spell meant to switch would switch their minds from one body to the other, but when that didn't happen, I thought the spell had failed."

"Switched our powers?" Tony repeated. "So I have superstrength and healing now? Does that mean that someone's going to pick this fucking shards out of my hands and I'll be good to use my tools by tonight?"

Steve waved him off. "Bucky take Tony to medical. Tony, try not to grip anything too hard."

Bucky got to his feet and they started walking. When the time came to turn left for medical, Bucky took a right, towards the break room.

"Uh, Bucky, honey?"

"Hm?" Bucky replied absently, looking down the hallway with a glaze to his eyes that Tony recognized as his powers at work.

"Medical's this way."

Bucky shook himself, then looked confused as they turned towards the correct path. "What was that?"

"That was my power. Don't worry about it, you get used to the pull after a while."

"What pull?" Bucky asked, looking alarmed.

Tony had to look away so that he didn't tell Bucky how much he looked like a cute puppy. That was a good way for his pathetic crush to be found out, and he wasn't having it. "My 'power'. I can sense coffee." He glanced over, giving Bucky a wry look. "I don't exactly broadcast something so useless."

"I won't tell anyone,” he promised. “Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah," Tony said, looking down at his hands. "Barely hurts." There were still broken pieces of ceramic sticking out of his palm, but it was an afterthought, pushed to the back of his mind like it didn't matter.

They made it to medical, and it was simple for them to pick the shards out. He didn't tell them not to bother with wrapping his hands because it was easier this way, plus it kept Bucky hovering over his shoulder all worried just a little bit longer. He was given a pat on the head-- figuratively-- and sent on his way. "So," Tony said, looping his arm through Bucky's. On the left side, just to be safe. "Cap sent us off and didn't tell us to return, which I think means that he's giving us his blessing to ditch the rest of the debrief."

"You know, I think you're right. We can go back to the Tower and you can teach me how to use that fancy coffee maker of yours."

"Craving?" Tony guessed.

"You didn't mention that before."

Tony shrugged, leaning into Bucky's side because fuck it, apparently. "I didn't know if that was a me-thing or a powers-thing. Sorry darling," he said, patting Bucky's forearm lightly.

They got back to the Tower without getting caught and dragged back to debrief, so Tony counted it as a win. On the downside, there was no way Bucky didn't suspect that Tony had feelings for him now. He hadn't exactly been subtle, practically groping him on the drive back. It wasn't until they were in the kitchen that it dawned on Tony what was going on. "Bucky, can I ask you a private question?"

"I wasn't aware you needed permission to ask."

"Normally I wouldn't bother because you're an adult who's perfectly capable of telling me to fuck off, but magic is involved."

"Ask away, Tony."

"Did the serum affect your sex drive?"

Bucky paused, glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the coffee maker, watching as it made noises and started to fill the pot. "Yeah, it did. Is it um... giving you trouble?"

"I wouldn't say _trouble_ ," Tony mumbled, rubbing at his chest only to remember too late that it was soaked with coffee. "But I'm forty, I haven't had to deal with something like this in a while. I guess I'm not used to it anymore."

"Normally I- uh, jerk off in the middle of the day so it doesn't become a problem," he said, face flaming red in embarrassment, "but with the fight I didn't have time today."

"Oh, that's," Tony stuttered out, his mind flashing to a stop like an old film reel. "Have you had sex with someone since the serum?" Bucky's shoulders hunched up a little. "I just meant that might be more effective than masturbating, I'm not judging."

"Not many people are willing to fool around with an ex-brainwashed assassin."

"Cowards," he said automatically.

Bucky turned to look at him. "Tony..."

He gave a shrug that wasn't as loose as he was hoping it would be, but it was too late to back out now. "I'm just saying, people are weak. Show them a totally hot person but give them different hair, and all of a sudden they're ugly."

"Killing hundreds of people is a bit different than changing your hair."

"Like I said, they're cowards."

"Tony- fuck it," he said, stepping in and kissing Tony, one of his hands coming up to curve around Tony's neck.

Tony kissed him back, hands going to Bucky's hips automatically. He didn't realize that he was tightening his grip until Bucky flinched.

"Ow," he said with a grimace, stepping back a little.

Tony jerked his hands back to himself. "Shit I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Bucky rubbed at his hips a little and nodded. "Mostly surprised. It takes a lot to hurt me these days, you know? Maybe we uh, hold off on physical stuff until we get our powers back to normal."

"Aw come on, I've been wanting to kiss you for ages, this isn't fair."

"Well our options are either wait or you don't get to touch me."

Tony held his hands in front of him, flat and palms out. He slowly and very obviously tucked them behind his back.

"And how long can you hold them like that?" Bucky asked, amused.

"Guess we'll see," he countered with a grin, already knowing that he had won.

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. He stepped back in and tilted Tony's head up, pressing their lips together so that they slotted against each other like puzzle pieces.

"I'm not thanking Loki for this."

"Fuck no," Bucky agreed, kissing him again.


End file.
